XLR8
XLR8 is Ben's Kineceleran alien Powers XLR8 has super speed. That's it. But that's enough. History OMC In Chicken Hawk Kicks Ester's Butt, Ben went XLR8 to kill Ester, but it didn't do shit. In Ben Makes a Friend, XLR8 appeared briefly when Ben accidentally triggers Master Control. In A Whacky Picnic, XLR8 used his super speed to fight Arm Cannon. In My Little Baracky, XLR8 ran off in search of Dr. Phil. In Ben Goes to Articguana World, Ben used him to run to the magma region of X'Nelli. In Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot, Ben 10 Quadrillion used him to fight Dr. Phil. In Ferrick 10, Ferrick 10 used him (named Not Fasttrack) to attack Ben. In Baumann's Blazin' Easter, he chased Zomboso through Baumannville. In Only Shooting Stars, he appeared during a glitch. In Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit, he ran Kai to the Baumannatorium. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, 12 year old Ben used him to get future Farquaad's bag. In The Deed to Alien X, he ran off to clean his other basement. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Ben 11 used him, called Speedyquick, to get Baumann. In The Return of Ferrick 10, Ferrick 10 used Not Fasttrack to fight Ben. Later, Ben used him to run to the Alien Museum. In 69 Shades of Eh, he ran to the Baumannatorium to tell Baumann about his engagement. In Replacement Grandpa, he ran Grandpa Hugh to Ferrick for safekeeping. In Kangaroo^5, he ran to the Baumannatorium. In Obama Again, he ran the gang to Good Maltruant's apartment. In Fatguson, he tried to run from the fatties, but just bounced off of them. In BEN VS. THE FATHER 1212, he ran to the jewel store robbery. FA In Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls, he ran himself and Giorgio to the Alien Museum. In The Curse of the Were-Buamann, he ran to the Baumannatorium. In Chaos and Serenity, he ran to the first battlefield. In Yellow is a Mellow Color, he helped Chris distribute invitations. Later, he ran home to use his computer. In Farquaad's Gift, he ran to the Canada Base. In Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy), Baumann used him to rescue Ferrick. In Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney, Ben used him to object. Appearances OMC *Chicken Hawk Kicks Ester's Butt *Ben Makes a Friend *A Whacky Picnic *My Little Baracky *Ben Goes to Articguana World *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot (by Ben 10 Quadrillion) *Ferrick 10 (by Ferrick 10, Not Fasttrack) *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Only Shooting Stars *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by 12 year old Ben) *The Deed to Alien X *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by Ben 23, Speedyquick) *The Return of Ferrick 10 (by Ferrick 10, Not Fasttrack) *The Return of Ferrick 10 *69 Shades of Eh *Replacement Grandpa *Kangaroo^5 *Obama Again *Fatguson *BEN VS. THE FATHER 1212 FA *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Chaos and Serenity *Yellow is a Mellow Color x2 *Farquaad's Gift *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) (by Baumann, past) *Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney Trivia *He is from Ben 10 See Also *XLR8/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Super Cool Aliens Category:Ben's non-swaggy favorites